Cold
by Kichi Hisaki
Summary: Just a sweet oneshot. Iruka gets a cold, and Kakashi just so happens to be in the neighborhood. KakaIru


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Just a sweet one-shot. Iruka gets a cold. And Kakashi just so happens to be in the neighborhood.

Rating: T (Because I want it there.)

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Nuff said.

Iruka woke that morning slightly warmer than usual, but he just shook it off. Getting up with a yawn, he began his daily routine. First: take a shower. You never know what kind of germs will crawl on you in the middle of the night. Second: change onto clean clothes. Everyone already knows that one. Third: make and eat breakfast. The first meal of the day is always the most important. Fourth: brush teeth. In order to have a good vital system, you also need to keep your mouth clean and fresh. Fifth: leave for work. If you don't work, you don't get paid!

So, Iruka did his usual routine- but something wasn't right. For some reason, he took a slow time getting ready that day. He nearly fell asleep while standing in the shower, and tried to put his shirt on as his shoe. Breakfast didn't taste right. After brushing, he almost started another shower and climbed in fully clothed. And he was half way to the academy when he remembered that he didn't lock the door behind him. In result, he was five minutes late.

Iruka burst through the academy doors and bolted toward his classroom. Lucky for him, the classmates were actually behaving that morning while he was gone.

Konohamaru chirped up when Iruka came stumbling into the room. "Iruka-sensei, what's wrong? You're late today," He stated, his classmates nodding and murmuring in agreement.

Iruka blushed lightly from embarrassment. "Ah, gomen. I forgot to lock my door this morning," He shyly admitted while setting his things down behind his desk. Everyone in the classroom gasped.

A small boy in the back stood up. "Somebody, call a doctor! Iruka forgot something!" the kid yelled.

Iruka's eye twitched from irritation. "Oh, come on. I forget things all the time!" he protested.

This time a girl from the front row jeered. "Oh, really? Name two times and what. I dare you!" she exclaimed, getting a massive cheer from the students.

Iruka stopped putting his stuff up to think. "Okay… Well… Um… I…." Iruka began to sweat. Was there ever a moment in his life when he did forget something? "Um… I, well… There was… no that didn't… oh dear…"

The students began to say things like, "Told ya so!" and, "You've got to be sick."

Iruka soon got tired of this and began class. But there was a voice in his head repeating one question over and over.

_Am I sick? _

Around midday, he started to receive headaches. He ignored them at first, but when they developed into migraines, he began to worry about himself. The fact that everyone kept asking about his flushed face wasn't helping, either. Twice, someone asked if he needed to go home during lunch hour. He kindly refused both offers.

But Iruka finally decided to go home when he passed out in the middle of class.

As soon as he got home, he slipped off his shoes and switched his clothes to an oversized t-shirt and baggy cotton shorts then let his hair down. Slipping into bed, he drifted off into a quick slumber.

A few hours later, Iruka woke to someone knocking on his bedroom window. _Who could be hear right now? And at my window, no less?_

Iruka slowly got off the bed and stretched before walking slowly up to the window and opening the blinds.

"Yo!" said the one, the only, the Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked. "What are you doing here? And why are you at my window?" confusion clear in his voice.

Kakashi POV 

Iruka kindly opened the window for me to get in his small, cozy apartment. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, I'm just coming to take care of you while you're sick. And I came in through the window because I felt like it," I answered, being as blunt as possible.

Iruka waved a hand. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself…" His sentence trailed off as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Bending down, I let my eye do all the smiling for me. "Just keep saying that to yourself," I stated simply. I took the covers and tucked Iruka in. "You get some rest, and I'll be back with some warm soup, Iruka-sensei."

"No. I really don't need you to…" He tried to get out of bed again, but I pushed him back down with my hand.

"Rest," I whispered, letting the s roll of my tongue slowly. He looked up at me, as if questioning, but he complied and rolled onto his side. Looking at the task I completed, I decided that now would be a good time to make some soup for the poor, sick man.

Ten minutes later I came back into the room with some fresh hot soup for Iruka (it took at least five minutes to find where all the ingredients were), only to find he had fallen asleep. Sighing, I placed the tray of food down on the table on the opposite side of the room. Looking around, I noticed how clean everything was. Everything was so organized. So… Teachery.

Iruka mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over so he was facing me. His hair flopped down lightly onto his calm, flushed face, giving him an oh so cute, but sexy, look. I smiled under my masked and silently walked to Iruka's bedside. Sitting down, I reached my hand up to brush to the strands out of his face. I almost giggled in delight when my hand came across smooth skin and soft, silky hair.

At the contact, though, Iruka involuntarily flinched and tried to push the invading hand away. And all this in his sleep. I let my hand stay still until he stopped moving, then let my hand wander down to his cheek, gently caressing it, enjoying the feel of Iruka's flushed skin under my own.

I felt like a dirty pervert sneaking inside someone's house to take a sample of their skin to make mindless clones in the secret lab they have below his apartment so they could have hot, kinky sex with the mindless zombie everyday after the hourly look out of the person they enjoy watching. Except the person I was watching knew I was inside their house and had their suspicions, but didn't really know what I was going to do. No idea why I felt like this, but I did.

A sudden sneeze drew my attention back towards Iruka. Hmm… Maybe all the poor guy has is a common cold. But then again, it could just be the fact that he doesn't have any thick covers on him. That would explain the shivers that ran over the tanned body.

I (regretfully) took my hand away from Iruka's flushed cheek and walked over to the closet. Opening up the closet door, I found large blankets neatly folded on the shelves, thin sheets and pillowcases also folded and placed on the top shelves. Looking over the beddings, I couldn't help but wonder if he ever did something unexpected. Sighing to myself, I grabbed a rather thick blanket and closed the door.

Walking back over to the sick man, I noticed that sweat was now pouring down Iruka's forehead, his brow creased in obvious pain. Putting the blanket over him, I walked to his restroom, grabbed a towel, wet it with cold water, and walked back to his room. I gingerly placed the cool cloth on his warm forehead. A few seconds later, his face calmed.

Smiling softly, I drew up a chair and sat next to Iruka's bed and just watched him sleep. I watched him turn his head every now and then. I watched as he mumbled in his sleep about Naruto and grading papers. I watched his hair fall into his face, which I silently brushed them away with my hand. I watched his every move.

But about forty-five minutes into watching him, I heard something that made my heart skip a beat, and my lips curve into a soft smile.

He said my name.

It was small and almost unheard, but it was loud enough to hear from my distance. Iruka's face turned away from him a second later, but I had seen the faint smile on his lips. Nothing could possibly make me happier right at that moment. Nothing at all.

Without thinking it over, I slowly brought a hand up to pull down my mask. Leaning over the sleeping Chuunin, I closed my eyes and laid a light kiss on his lips, just as Iruka's eyes fluttered open.

Normal POV 

The smaller man's eyes widened with sock as Kakashi's lips connected with his own, his flushed face flushing even more. He lay stock still as Kakashi kissed him, the blush growing bigger and bigger with every second that past by. Suddenly, Iruka felt Kakashi smirk against him lips. When the jounin pulled back, he wore the same smirk, looking down at him with it.

Sitting up on his elbows, Iruka brought a hand to touch his lips. "Wh… Why…?" was the only word that processed through him at the moment.

Kakashi still had the smirk on his face. "Why did I kiss you, you ask? Well, who could resist that adorable flushed face of yours! I Just HAD to kiss it!" He exclaimed.

Iruka shook his head. "No… That's not what I meant," he said, finally regaining the ability to speak in sentences. "Why… Me?"

Kakashi just looked at him, smirk turning slowly into a smile, his eye never leaving Iruka's face. "Well…" He said quietly, leaning in over Iruka again. "I love you…"

He closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Iruka's eyes widened slightly, but after a moment, they fluttered shut, and he began returning the kiss, his cheeks turning a pinkish tinge. Smiling into the kiss, Kakashi slowly climbed on top of Iruka, and grabbed a hold of the back of his head.

Pushing them both down, he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, pulling them both closer together. Kakashi mentally whooped for joy when he felt Iruka (though hesitant) bring his hands up to dig his hands into the silver hair. Deciding to take it a step higher, Kakashi licked Iruka's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. Iruka jumped a little at the contact, but slowly opened his mouth anyways.

Iruka gasped as a warm tongue slid into his mouth, rubbing up against his own. He moaned into the kiss when Kakashi felt around his mouth, every nook and cranny noted in Kakashi's mind.

They broke for air a few minutes later, both panting from the lack of it. Iruka looked up at Kakashi with half lidded eyes, face extremely flushed and sweaty.

Kakashi smiled at down at him, loving the look the smaller was giving him. "Is that answer good enough for you?" he asked, leaning down for another kiss. But he was stopped short with a tanned finger on his lips.

Iruka glared up at him playfully, face in a small pout. "Yes, that answer will suffice, but I'm sick! I need to get better, or I'll be sick forever," He complained, pushing lightly at Kakashi's chest with one hand.

Getting off of Iruka, Kakashi pouted innocently. "What? You can't get sick forever. If you're sick, how am I supposed to kiss or hug you whenever I want?" he asked, resting his chin in one hand.

Iruka frowned, blushing slightly. "Not now. But who said that you could do that?" he said, pulling the covers up to his chin and rolling over onto his side, facing away from the scarecrow ninja.

Kakashi grinned. "Oh? Are you saying that you don't want to be with me? But I would say you really liked the kiss from the way you moaned," he teased, enjoying the way the smaller man squirmed and flushed brightly from what he said. "Hahaha… I'm only kidding, Iruka-chan."

Sitting up in bed quickly, Iruka sputtered at Kakashi. "W-what? CHAN?" he stuttered, face flushing even more.

Smiling widely, Kakashi laughed. "Well, I got to call you something! Would you rather me call you sweetie-pie?"

Groaning, Iruka lay back down. "Iruka-chan is fine…. Just… Just leave me alone so I can sleep," he said, pulling the covers back up.

"Alright, Iru-chan!"

"Uhnn…."

And while Kakashi stayed there and watched over the sleeping chuunin until he got better the next morning, the soup lay forgotten.

Finally! I'm done! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! O-O


End file.
